<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Dickjay】Buttercup by LeeZing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403878">【Dickjay】Buttercup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing'>LeeZing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of cakes, Don't read when you're hungry, Fluff, I finally write sth that's not filth omg, M/M, for actual food</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick在地球另一边出任务，他决定通过给Jason送花和蛋糕来传达思念。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Dickjay】Buttercup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>其实很想写点什么，但是看着四面八方的坏消息心情真是好不起来……所以先把这篇目前写好了的放出来。祝大家新年快乐，身体健康！<br/>嘴炮文。不建议大家在深夜观看，因为容易饿。<br/>题目来自Jack Stauber的同名歌曲（建议用来当bgm, mv很好笑），由于文化水平不足一直以为和cupcake是差不多的意思。其实是毛茛。<br/>然后，我圆回来了:)<br/>还有上ud查的时候发现排名第一的解释是"A boy who thinks he's the biggest gangster in the world but in reality is a cute little softie who likes teddy bears and rainbows". 笑死我了。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 1</p><p>“好饿。”</p><p>Jason躺在床上，挠着肚子对手机屏幕说。Dick特地展示了一下他盘子里金黄松软的炒蛋和焦脆的培根，换来了Jason的一个中指。</p><p>“我要饿死了——”</p><p>Jason把手机丢到一边，用枕头捂着自己的脑袋哀嚎。他很想给自己做点吃的，但是今晚的夜巡太累了，他太累了，床垫、抱枕和棉被又过于柔软。</p><p>手机里传来Dick噗噗的笑声，还有他喝了一口正宗那不勒斯咖啡之后满足的叹息，Jason气得差点按下那个红色的结束通话键。实际上他按了，但是眼花按错了，因为屏幕里出现了另外一抹红色的东西。</p><p>他听到Dick说了一句"Grazie", 然后晃了晃手里的红玫瑰。</p><p>“好看吗？”Dick问他。</p><p>“好看，但不好吃。”他闷闷地嘟哝道。</p><p>“你怎么知道，你吃过？”</p><p>“你猜。”</p><p>Dick哼哼两声，“送你，想你，爱你。”</p><p>“我也爱你，”Jason的声音忍不住柔软下来，也可能是饿得没力气了，“但是我现在更爱吃的。”</p><p>Dick大笑起来。</p><p>“饿了就睡觉，”他没心没肺地晃着手里艳丽又无辜的鲜花，“睡着就不饿。”</p><p>“我要杀了你，然后吃了你。”</p><p>他这句话真的是不带颜色的，他已经饿过头了。</p><p>“我好害怕，Jason Lecter,” Dick嘲笑道，“你现在有多困？”</p><p>“没有饿的程度高。”</p><p>“那行。”</p><p>“什么行？”</p><p>Jason侧躺在枕头上，疑惑地问。屏幕里的Dick朝他飞了个吻，作势把玫瑰扔向前置镜头的方向。</p><p>“什么——”</p><p>然后门铃就响了。Jason皱起眉，看向监视器，发现是一个快递员。</p><p>“三更半夜的，你竟然压榨服务业人员。”</p><p>“我给了五十块钱小费，”Dick摇晃着手机，“现在，给我去开门！”</p><p>Jason去了。他非常友好地又给了那个男人五十块，接过快递，然后肚子被飘出来的诱人香气勾得“咕”了一大声。那个快递员震惊了一瞬间，憋着笑走了。Jason气愤地关上门。</p><p>“他的服务态度不行，”他一边冲去厨房一边道，“收了那么多钱还笑我，不敢信。”</p><p>“他憋住了，”Dick也笑眯眯的，但是饿得两眼发绿的Jason无暇他顾，“别说话了，赶紧吃。”</p><p>Jason几乎把那个盒子徒手撕了。里面是几个精致的杯装蛋糕，蓬松的海绵上是诱人的粉红色奶油——草莓味，棒——点缀着草莓果酱画成的小小心形，和切成两半的一颗新鲜草莓。旁边还放着一朵娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰，配上一张写着"I❤U"的小卡片。</p><p>他一口就吃了一个，被噎得跑去冰箱拿牛奶，Dick在那边一直笑说“慢点慢点”“又没人跟你抢”。一个热量炸弹下肚，那种让人感觉要胃穿孔的饥饿感立刻减轻了。于是接下来他慢慢地吃，一边吃一边和Dick聊天，直到Dick盯着他的嘴唇挪不开眼了。</p><p>“干嘛？”他故意把奶油弄上嘴唇，然后缓慢地，极其缓慢地把它舔掉，注意到Dick微微眯起了眼睛，“我需要为了你的名声，美利坚合众国的形象以及意大利人民的心理健康结束通话吗？”</p><p>“我底下穿着制服。”</p><p>“哦，那你肯定被勒得很难受了，甜心。”</p><p>吃饱喝足的Jason做作地把红玫瑰叼进了嘴里，朝着屏幕眨了眨一只眼。</p><p>“哼嗯，”Dick的下颚收紧了，露出他的“夜翼脸”（这是Jason的叫法，Dick自称是alpha脸），语气中带着警告，“我之前还在犹豫要不要买那个红玫瑰样式的口球，现在我决定了。你给我等着。”</p><p>“你也要告诉我‘我想和你做爱，想得发疯’吗？那你得跟我说句早安才行，公主。”</p><p>“还要带你去街边的咖啡厅喝香槟？”</p><p>“你那可不是罗马，亲爱的。”</p><p>“也不是阿雷佐，”Dick抬头望了望周围，似乎是已经到目的地了，“我该走了，你也该去睡觉了。”</p><p>Jason有点难言的失落。但是他只是露出一个微笑，对着爱人挥了挥手里的玫瑰。</p><p>"Buon giorno, Principessa."</p><p>"Buona notte, bella. Ti amo."</p><p> </p><p>Day 2</p><p>“看看你弟干的好事。”</p><p>“那也是你弟，Jay. Damian怎么了？”</p><p>“你自己看。”</p><p>把手机带进浴室的Dick在雾气中眯着眼看了一下屏幕，只见Jason开着后置摄像头，画面里是他们家的窗户，上面有一坨白白的东西，正在缓慢地沿着玻璃窗往下滑。</p><p>“啊！”Dick顶着一头泡沫哀嚎起来，“那个酸奶蛋糕很难买的！我好不容易才订到！”</p><p>“哦所以今天的是酸奶味，我还没吃呢。”</p><p>“……你骗我？”</p><p>“对，”画面变成了Jason的脸，他得意地晃了晃手里完好无损的盒子，“我正在洗窗户，真抱歉让你担心了……等等，你在洗澡？”</p><p>Jason在看清楚之后睁大了眼睛。Dick恰好打开了水龙头，一边享受温暖了全身的热水一边回答。</p><p>“是啊，怎么，想我把镜头拉远点？”</p><p>“再好不过，”Jason被水声模糊了的声音传来，“正好用来送下午茶。”</p><p>Dick窃笑。他把头发冲干净之后，拉开了浴室的门，把手机放在了洗手台上，靠着镜子站立起来。然后他退回去，仔细地看了看镜头的角度，准备继续往自己身上抹沐浴露。</p><p>Jason给自己倒了一杯红茶，在吧台上打开了盒子。</p><p>他看着那几朵清香四溢的茉莉花露出微笑，目光转向那块蛋糕，露出了一个疑惑的眼神。</p><p>“这是猫和老鼠主题蛋糕？”</p><p>“对！”Dick兴奋地道，“是不是很可爱？”</p><p>“这个缺口是应该有的吗？”</p><p>“什么缺口？”</p><p>“还有牙印。”</p><p>“呃，”Dick说，“要是你拿去比对一下，就大概会发现——”</p><p>"Damian?"</p><p>“反正不是我的主意。”</p><p>“长着老鼠头的蝙蝠崽子，”Dick听到Jason小声嘀咕道，他勾起嘴角，“我要给他裤子开俩洞。”</p><p>“屁股上？”</p><p>“大腿上。垂直地开。”</p><p>Dick大笑。</p><p>“好吧，记得别让Alf发现是你干的。”</p><p>“怎么可能瞒过他……”Jason沉吟了一下，“也对，这样会给Alfred增添工作量。让我想点别的。”</p><p>“缝回去也不是很大工作量嘛。”</p><p>“你是在给我出主意吗？”</p><p>“我出了名的偏心，亲爱的。”</p><p>Jason哼哼两声，一屁股坐上了飘窗，就着那个缺口咬下去。</p><p>“好吃，”他含含糊糊地道，“幸好Damian没忍不住再来几口。”</p><p>“嗯哼。”</p><p>Dick开始冲掉身上的泡沫，Jason呛到了，咳嗽着伸手去够红茶。</p><p>“怎么了宝贝？”Dick故意压低声音，用上了自己最性感的嗓子道，“被我辣到了？”</p><p>眼泪都呛出来了的Jason在杯子上方瞪了他一眼，这一幕真是要多可爱有多可爱，于是正在出浴室的Dick也被绊到了，差点一下巴嗑在洗手台上。Jason上气不接下气地笑起来，兼顾咳嗽，忙得不可开交。</p><p>Dick给他比了一个无名指。</p><p>“我要去把自己弄干然后睡觉了，明天要早起，”Dick顺势趴在瓷砖台面上说，“你慢慢享受。爱你，午安。”</p><p>“我也爱你。”Jason朝他挥挥勺子。</p><p> </p><p>Day 3</p><p>“蜜瓜蛋糕好吃吗？”</p><p>“好吃。”</p><p>Jason刚把那盆Dick弄来的小绿萝在窗台上摆好，浇了水，叶片上亮晶晶的。</p><p>“我跟你说，我今天听到了一首超级好听的歌，”Dick躺在床上举着手机说，“给你听！”</p><p>“又是流行歌？”Jason在画面外道，“哼，你的品位。”</p><p>他正在拖地，戴着耳机，手机放在裤兜里。Dick点开了那首歌，Jason发出一句“吉他不错”的评论。</p><p>“嘿，我都三天没听过英语了，这叫‘近乡情怯’。”</p><p>“每天给我打半个小时电话的是谁。”</p><p>“是夜翼！”</p><p>“那你是谁。”</p><p>“我是Dick Grayson.”</p><p>“幼稚。”</p><p>“我还是你男朋友。”</p><p>“所以说夜翼不是我男朋友？”</p><p>“不是，夜翼是红头罩的男朋友。”</p><p>“夜翼不是我男朋友那他干嘛给我打电话？”</p><p>“你在说什么呢小翅膀，”Dick大惊失色道，“你是红头罩啊！”</p><p>Jason翻了个白眼。</p><p>Dick的笑声透过耳机，挠得他的心痒痒。</p><p>“怎么样，好听吗？”Dick大概是翻了个身，问道。</p><p>“不错。”</p><p>这段故意制成了留声机一般的音质，Jason忍不住跟着晃动，他还拿着拖把，看起来可能有点傻。</p><p>“等我回去，我们去跳舞吧。”Dick轻轻地道。</p><p>“跳什么舞？”</p><p>“就，你知道。出去吃顿饭，在有舞池的那种饭店。”</p><p>“这是个约会吗？”</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>“那这是来自夜翼的邀请还是来自Dick Grayson的邀请？”</p><p>Dick大笑，然后耍赖一般地说：“都。”</p><p>“四人约会？”</p><p>“你就是不放过我了对吧。”</p><p>Jason轻哼。</p><p>“那不行，只能一个人邀请，两个人的话就是200％的成功率了，一点都不公平。”</p><p>“是这样的吗？”</p><p>“就是这样的。”</p><p>“那好吧，现在Dick Grayson邀请你去夜翼和红头罩的婚礼，你去不去？”</p><p>“好……等等，什么？！”</p><p>“你答应了啊。等我回头问问他们时间和地点。”</p><p>“这真是史上最烂的求婚了，”Jason宣布道，“你连这时候都不能放过双关笑话，我不仅不答应还要跟你分手。”</p><p>“分吧，反正夜翼和红头罩都要结婚了。”</p><p>“我要杀了你。”</p><p>“我也爱你。”</p><p> </p><p>Day 4</p><p>“你怎么还在听这首歌。”</p><p>“怎么了嘛，这首歌很可爱啊。”</p><p>Jason咬着勺子，心不在焉地看向下一行。Dick跟他说话的话他根本没法好好看书，所以他索性把书本放下，捧起旁边的马克杯。</p><p>最近天气有点冷，飘窗上更是因为他的体温凝结了一层雾气。Jason穿着一件厚厚的高领毛衣，披着毯子，把冷冰冰的鼻尖埋进杯子里，小口小口地啜着可可。</p><p>“热巧克力配巧克力蛋糕？”Dick一边把自己的脑袋从套头衫里拔出来一边道，“真享受。”</p><p>“这叫肥胖，”Jason含糊道，“我有理由怀疑你是在嫉妒我的好身材。”</p><p>“宝贝别担心，你怎么样都会辣得不行的，”Dick开始解腰带，"can't look in your eyes without sparking some."</p><p>歌曲刚好播到了这一句，Dick跟着吹了个轻佻的口哨。说真的，配上他这会敞开的裤头显得有一点猥琐，于是Jason将自己的忍俊不禁伪装成了一声嗤笑。</p><p>“那你不如快点回来抱着我，真他妈冷。”</p><p>即使过了这么久，说出这种话还是会让他脸红，明明Dick的话就永远都显得那么游刃有余。于是他假装转头去查看Dick寄过来的神庵月季，问了句“这是哪来的”。</p><p>Dick笑了。</p><p>“日本来的呀，”他回答道，“我也想回去抱着你，小蛋糕。”</p><p>Jason石化了。</p><p>“你说什么？”</p><p>“说我也想抱着你，小蛋糕。”</p><p>“操，我要吐了，我真的想吐，”Jason仿佛要从手机旁逃跑一般连滚带爬地下了飘窗，摔在柔软的地毯上，“你太他妈恶心了。”</p><p>Dick笑得摊在沙发上，抬起手来擦眼泪。</p><p>“那你要我叫你什么？My little buttercup?”</p><p>“我想要你叫我的名字！”Jason咆哮道，“天哪，我恨死你了。”</p><p>“你才不，你爱死我了，还说要我回去抱着你。”</p><p>“我反悔了，你别回来了。”</p><p>“真的冷就把暖气打开，傻子。”</p><p>“也没有那么冷，”Jason嘴硬道，“一点而已。”</p><p>“我们付得起暖气费，Jay,” Dick的语气严厉起来，“万一你冻感冒了或者发烧了呢？赶紧去。”</p><p>Jason嘟嘟囔囔着去了。</p><p>暖风吹出来的时候确实是很舒服。他没忍住喟叹一声，在暖气片前坐下，把脚伸了出去。</p><p>“乖。”Dick夸奖道，声音听起来有点困。</p><p>“你很累？”Jason问。</p><p>“是啊，起太早了，”Dick打了个哈欠，“但是不能睡，我就快要解决这个案子了，我感觉得到。”</p><p>“那你也得休息一下，眼睛都睁不开了。”</p><p>“说得对，”Dick抬起腿，在那个显得有点小的沙发上缩成一团，把手机放在了脸旁边，“一个小时之后叫我？”</p><p>“两个。”</p><p>“一个半，不能再多了。”</p><p>“好，你快睡吧。”</p><p>Jason调了个闹钟，然后也小心地躺下。很快Dick的呼吸声就变得平稳了，他想象着Dick睡觉时的样子，乱七八糟的头发，颤动的长得吓人的睫毛，漂亮的嘴巴无意识地微微张开。Jason想象着Dick回来之后他们躺在一起的场景，放任自己闭上了眼睛。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>